


Don't Worry Baby

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin and his special one find some peace at the beach, allowing their stressful exteriors to melt away while having innocent fun together.*I imagined this when I listened to 'Don't Worry Baby' by The Beach Boys so maybe it would make things happier to listen to it while reading. It made me happy writing to it :) I feel like that song fits Jumin's relaxed, playful side.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Don't Worry Baby

Jumin’s fingers slid down her side until finding the gentle curve of her waist. She ran her own hands up his chest and over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around them. 

Jumin held her gently, rocking her against him rhymically. The heat from the setting sun warmed her skin. Jumin couldn’t resist running his other hand up her back, her dress revealing just enough for him to delight it. 

He bent his head to kiss her softly, unable to resist his smile. She broke their kiss with a smile just as big. She lifted up on her toes, his arms tightening their hold on her waist. She kissed him deeper, tugging him down ever so slightly. 

The sound of the crashing waves, the soft sand beneath his feet, the sun warm and bright; Jumin felt as if he was in heaven. Her kisses were soft and her fingers brushed his skin sweetly. He felt the wind ruffle their clothes, her hair slipping out of their pins, tickling him in the slightest. He felt a peace he never felt before. He kissed her deeper, pulling her up on the very tip of her toes just as the water swept in, slipping up and over their ankles. 

Jumin broke their kiss slowly, the bright, orange and pink sky creating the perfect silhouette. He tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear as she lowered herself, sinking into the wet sand, and hiked up the wet ends of her sundress. Jumin let out a soft laugh and threw his arms around her, capturing her against his chest. She stumbled back, letting out a squeal as he swung her around. 

Jumin grabbed onto her wrists, stepping back into the splashing water, pulling her after him. She met his dark eyes, his long, thick hair ruffled from the wind matching. He looked young, happy, and stress-free. She felt her heart swell at the sight of him. His pants and sleeves were rolled up, the loosened buttons of his shirt allowed the wind to slip in. He looked beautiful to her.

Jumin snagged her out of her thoughts as he took big, steady steps further into the water, pulling her after him deviously. 

“Jumin!” she shrieked as he yanked her towards him, a wave crashing against their upper calves. He gazed down at her, his laughs uncontrollable. He held the back of his hand against his mouth, his eyes lowering. She wrinkled her nose, the smell of saltwater filling the air, before she bent down to scoop the water, splashing him. 

He jumped back, his hands out to her, playfully defensive. The warm water caused his shirt to stick in patches against his skin as she splashed him repeatedly. “What?” she said, laughing. “Scared of some. . water?” she raised a leg to nudge him with her foot, the wet print seeping into the upper half of his pants. 

“You,” he said, taking steps back. “Are in  _ so _ much trouble.” Jumin waited for her to make her way deeper into the water after him, the water just over their knees. 

“You’ve got it backwards, hot shot.  _ You _ are in so much trouble,” she teased before grabbing his sides. Jumin doubled over, his laughter mixing in with the sound of the waves. His arms wrapped themselves around her legs, and before she could protest, Jumin had picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and was walking even further out into the ocean. He waded through the water until he was waist deep, her hands pounding his back as she playfully pleaded for him to let her go. With a pat on her behind, Jumin tossed her into the water, her splash soaking him.

She jumped up not a second later and grabbed his collar, yanking him down into the warmth of the water. Jumin let her pull him against her, relishing in the happiness that was his little love. She let out a squeal as a wave crashed over them and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him for steadiness. 

Jumin pushed his damp hair out of his eyes and looked up at her. The water dripped off his long lashes, his eyes shining. He felt happier than he’d ever felt. Here, soaked in his day clothes, was the best he ever felt. Jumin rested his forehead against her shoulder, his arms around her waist. 

“Ah! Jumin, the sun!” she called, causing him to glance up and over her shoulder. They watched as the sun slipped past the horizon, leaving the sky illuminated by a soft glow.

She tossed her head back, her eyes searching the sky. The feeling of peace coursed through her. For once, neither of them felt the pressure of their normal lives. In that very moment there were no responsibilities, sadness, or stress. The spontaneous act of simply having fun together allowed them to leave all their troubles on the shore. Here, in the warm, blue ocean, it was only the two of them. They were, for just a short while, a normal, peaceful couple.

Even if it was just a moment, Jumin would treasure that feeling of freedom forever.


End file.
